Armored vehicles find use often in countries with political unrest for protecting their occupants. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,282 and 4,352,316, the specifications and drawings of which are incorporated herein by reference, sets forth in more detail the advantages and features of armored vehicles and, in particular, armored vehicles constructed from commercial vehicles, such as the Chevrolet Suburban or the Toyota Land Cruiser, which vehicles are retrofitted with armor.
Occasions may sometimes arise when armor alone is insufficient to protect the occupants of the vehicle. More specifically, it is sometimes desired and necessary for the armored vehicle to include a weapon. Herein Applicant discloses one such armored vehicle including a retractable weapon platform system.